


Breathe You In

by erinn_bedford



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, all the kisses, i provide some happy brightwell make outs, in preparation for the 1x11 angstfest, legit i just wanted to right them making out, let malcolm bright be happy 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: They are pressed together against the door of his apartment, her hand still on the lock. She can hear Sunshine just a few feet away, but Malcolm’s hands are burning his fingertips into the skin just above her hips, and they should probably move further inside, but the thought of doing anything to interrupt what’s going on is not high on her list of priorities.Or, he hasn’t properly kissed her yet.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 26
Kudos: 162





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight will be angst, so I thought we deserved some fluff and make outs to soften the blow a bit.

He drops a kiss lightly over her collarbone and Dani may forget how to breathe. 

It’s quiet. So quiet she can hear her own blood rushing through her veins. So quiet she can hear the shaky breath Malcolm takes before dropping another light kiss right on the hallow of her throat. 

Quiet enough that she’s pretty sure she can hear the beat of both of their hearts. 

They are pressed together against the door of his apartment, her hand still on the lock. She can hear Sunshine just a few feet away, but Malcolm’s hands are burning his fingertips into the skin just above her hips, and they should probably move further inside, but the thought of doing anything to interrupt what’s going on is not high on her list of priorities. 

This is new.

This is possible dangerous.

This is something she has been dreaming about for probably too long at this point.

Malcolm takes another shaky breath and then his slips one of hand up her body until he can knot his fingers in her hair and presses another kiss softly against her neck, and Dani might accidentally let a moan slip from her mouth. 

He hasn’t properly kissed her yet. 

No, this wasn’t even supposed to be happening right now. This was supposed to be Dani taking Malcolm back to his apartment, again, because he is completely incapable of not putting himself in harms way, but at least this time, it was only a small concussion, nothing major like snake bites or drug bombs or broken wrists.

In the months she’s know Malcolm, he’s gotten hurt more than anyone she’s ever met, and part of her wants to put him in a bubble like that kid in that movie and also, like, never let him out of her sight again. 

It’s her fault this is happening. She’s the one who accidentally put this in motion, calling him three weeks ago when she found herself drunk and alone at a bar that she could not figure her way home from. It had been the anniversary of her overdose, and she had not been in the best headspace, and Malcolm had come, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close as she cried while not asking any questions, just being there for her. 

And then, in her stupid, alcohol dosed brain state, she rested her head against his chest on the corner as they waited for the taxi, and Malcolm pressed the lightest of kisses in her hair, and she was drunk, but something in her head went, _oh_.

Dani shifted closer and then she pressed her lips right above the collar of his shirt, and Malcolm froze.

“Dani,” he said, a sigh and a warning all wrapped in one. “Not tonight.”

And that, the _not tonight_ , but not complete _no_ , ruined her. 

They didn’t talk about it, because there was no way she was going to bring it up, and she thinks Malcolm just thought she forgot about it. But she wasn’t able to stop thinking about it.

Which brought them here. Malcolm resting his head against her shoulder blades as she fumbled with his keys, her mind thrown back in time to pressing her lips against his skin and the promise of _not tonight_. 

She drops his keys. Malcolm laughs as he leans down to grab them, and her heart constricts.

“What about tonight?” She says, once he’s upright again, holding the keys just out of her reach. 

He freezes, but this time she’s looking at him when he does, his face paused halfway to a smile. 

Dani shakes her head, her cheeks heating up. She shouldn’t have said anything. “Forget it, I don’t know what I’m talking about, let’s just get you in-“

She’s finally got the key inside the lock when she feels Malcolm gently move her hair aside and press his lips against her neck. 

“I didn’t know if you remembered that.”

His hands aren’t shaking, but hers are, and then they are tumbling into his apartment and he still hasn’t kissed her properly yet.

Malcom pulls back, and the look on his face is pure happiness, the sound of her moan breaking the almost perfect quietness of his apartment and she almost feels like she can’t breathe.

“Just fucking kiss me already, Bright.” 

The hand knotted it her hair tugs just slightly at her words, enough for her lean into his touch, and he winks at her. 

She hates him. She hates him so much sometimes.

“I’m taking my time, Powell. I’ve been thinking about this for too long,” he says, dropping a kiss right under jaw, and she squirms, and in retaliation his drags him teeth just lightly over the spot, and the noise she makes is almost embarrassing. 

“Really?” she asks, and she’s almost surprised at how vulnerable she sounds, how much she cares to know that yes, he’s been thinking about her, about this, about them, too.

His head pops up again, and she almost regrets ever opening her mouth, but the look he gives her is so soft, almost adoring, that it both makes her heart explode and her brain melt. 

“Yeah. Long enough that when you kissed me three weeks ago, it took every ounce of my very fragile willpower to not make a rather long and loud declaration right there in the street,” Malcolm says, and his eyes dance to her lips for a brief second, and Dani very carefully pulls her hand away from the lock of the door so she can run his fingertips over the curve of his cheeks without startling him.

“A declaration, huh?” She knocks her nose against his and his face scrunches up, cheeks turning pink, and she likes him so, so much, that she’s no longer afraid that whatever this is could be dangerous. 

“Mhmm. About how lucky I feel to be your friend. And how much I would never want to anything to jeopardize that, to jeopardize us. But that I like you, in that want to hold your hand and go grocery shopping with you way, but also in that very much would like to make out with against the door of my apartment way. In that all encompassing way.” He rests his forehead against her, and he squeezes her hip as he breathes out. “In that, you help quiet my mind kind of way.”

She’s never had someone profess a declaration to her before. Which is probably for the best, because she’s pretty sure her lungs have forgotten how to work, and that is she wasn’t pressed up between Malcolm and the door, her knees for sure would have stopped working as well.

She’s not entirely sure how to respond to a declaration. Not one as big as that. Maybe with her own declaration, but it seems her brain has been added to the list of things that no longer work, so she does the only thing that actually makes any sense to her at all.

Dani pulls his face closer to hers and finally, _finally_ gets that proper kiss. 

It’s better than she imagined it would be. Better than any first kiss she’s ever had.

“I don’t have a declaration prepared,” she says, pulling back once she’s breathless. Malcolm tucks her hair behind her ears and kisses her forehead, and that somehow makes her blush more than anything else they’ve done tonight.

“Don’t need one,” he’s just as breathless as she is and Dani lets her hands fall from his shoulders until she’s resting them just above his heart.

“I really like you, too.” She let’s her hands fumble with the first button of his shirt until she can pull the fabric apart and press her lips against his collarbone. 

And then, he’s dragging her face back to his so he can kiss her properly again, and she’s pushing him inside his apartment, stopping only briefly so they can say hi to Sunshine before he falls backwards on the couch, and she drops into his lap, and this is theirs. They can figure out what it all means later, but right now, she gets to kiss Malcolm Bright and know what his hands feel like against her bare skin, and know that she trusts him more than almost anyone.

They need to talk about this, properly, and she knows they will. But not right now.

Right now, she needs to help him take off her bra. 

And maybe, relearn how to breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Title from Oxygen by Hometown Losers. Here's to Malcolm Bright being happy in 2020. 
> 
>   
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://fallinfor-youreyes.tumblr.com/) where I will be screaming about tonight's episode (and all episodes for the rest of forever probably) so come hang if you would like to scream with me.


End file.
